


Where are you?

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Prompt from tumblr, otp-suggestion.tumblr.com :-Imagine person B looking for person A in a crowd. They scan their eyes over the top of the crowd and can’t see them. Suddenly they look down and realise person A was right in front of them the whole time and they were looking right per their heads. Person A is very annoyed at this.





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this prompt before, for a different Fandom. But it's a pretty funny one, so I wrote a quick drabble, to procrastinate from writing other, longer things.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy.

Tony Stark wasn’t tall, but he lived on stage, so is typically higher than everyone else, which is where he stood now. He was at an Expo, and had just finished a speech, and was looking for Peter.

He scanned the top of the crowd, looking for the familiar ruffle of brown curls, and started to internally panic when he didn’t see his son.

It’s fine, he reasons with himself. Peter’s probably just caught up in the atmosphere, chatting to people, or went to the bathroom.

However, Peter did say that he would only come to the event, if Tony stayed with him. Peter, even though he’s lovely and charismatic, panics in a crowd. Tony is stood on the edge of the stage, on his tiptoes, trying to find his kid.

He decides to just call him, so, as he continues to watch the crowd, he grabs his phone from his pocket. He glances at the screen momentarily to find Peter’s contact, and presses the phone to his ear. He hears the familiar music of the Duel of the Fates, and it cuts off as he hears Peter’s confused voice.

“Hey Dad, uh, why are you calling me?” Peter asks, and Tony wonders if he can hear his voice without the use of the phone.

“Just checking up on you, making sure you’re alright, and wondering where you are.” Tony replies, trying to seem casual, but starts looking around again.

Peter then hangs up the phone, which is quite rude, but that thought is quickly dismissed when he feels someone flick his shoe.

Finally, he looks down, and standing right below him, is Peter.

Peter has a pout as he gazes up at Tony, who starts chuckling to himself. He crouches down, low enough to ruffle Peter’s hair.

“Peter, oh my god. You need to get taller Kiddo.” Tony says, immediately falling into a genuine fit of laughter, at the situation.

Peter tries to be annoyed, but ends up joining in with his happiness. Faintly, they recognise the clicks of camera’s, as people capture their shared moment of laughter, but they can’t compose themselves enough to care.


End file.
